stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 - A Decisive Training
A Decisive Training 'is the name of the second episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''Vincent, Red and Dark Green are brought by Jay into his hideout and starts to the tutor the three about their given capabilities, but only one of them does not truly hold anything special, however, the elderly yet strong swordsman knows more than what they think he knows about them... and so training begins! Story '''Previous Episode: The Beginning Path A few hours after the events of the previous episode, Vincent wakes up and finds himself inside a warehouse and recognizes it as the same warehouse that he and Red met Jay in. He looks around and notices Jay, who appears to be being attacked and finds out that it is Red who is attacking him, followed by Dark Green. When Vincent tries to stop them, Jay kicks both of them back. Jay explains to Vincent that he, Red and Dark Green were training, saying that he wanted to test the duo's abilities and their skills in working together rather than against each other and he asks Vincent if he would like to join them, but Vincent isn't sure. Dark Green then gets up and leaves, and when Jay asks him why he is leaving, he says that their training is "pathetic and weak", and that in order for him to get strong is just to simply battle others. Jay then tells him that his method of trying to get stronger won't work, stating that in order to get used to one's abilities and to become stronger is by training and working with others rather than against them. Red then adds to what Jay says, saying that he could get used to his own abilities and find a way to properly handle them and tells him that he can too, pointing out the one flaw he has in his cloning ability, however, Dark Green rebukes by saying that he doesn't have any flaws, saying that his ability just has a "major bug" in it, ending his sentence by saying that he isn't weak as Red, which angers the latter. Dark Green then leaves. Red decides to follow him, but Jay tells him to not let his temper get the best of him, telling him that it could lead to unwanted trouble, to which Red agrees on. Vincent then asks Jay if he could mentor him on his own skills, saying that he has some experience with using swords, where Jay tutors him afterwards. Jay is then amazed at Vincent's skill in using swords, pointing out that, though he think he isn't good, his demonstration is already unique to himself and states that he is somehow already at the level of being a skilled swordsman, to which Vincent denies. Red then asks Jay to spar with him, however, Jay tells him to practice more on his own to get used to his own abilities, pointing out that whenever he uses it, his own energy is immediately consumed to the point that he can be put in danger of exhaustion and fatigue. Red then tells Jay that he would like to train on his own, saying that he would like to be independent and see how he can handle his own power, which Jay agrees on. Vincent then asks about himself on what he should do, to which Jay says that, if he would like to, he will become his disciple, saying that Jay, himself, will become his mentor, to which Vincent accepts on. The next day, both Vincent and Jay head straight to Jay's hideout to train. As they walk, the two talk about the sudden turn of events for them, to which Red points out that he is hoping to at least control his own ability, stating that it becomes annoying when he gets too exhausted from using it, to which Vincent agrees. The episode ends when Vincent and Red arrive at Jay's hideout where they begin their training. Next Episode: Dawn of Green Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Dark Green *Jay Trivia *The title of this episode refers to the decision Vincent and Red are given from the previous episode and their training at the end given to them by Jay. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)